I'll be with you
by nickdisney
Summary: When Cat thows a party, all of her friends bale out. All accept one, Robbie. Cabbie! (Please read and review! I really suck at summaries, and spelling. If your a Cabbie fan this is your story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my new story idea and I hope you enjoy. I own nothing :)**

Cat made her way to lunch, trotting happily to her friends, about to share her surprise with them. Cat sat down and smiled in greeting at her friends Tori, Beck, Andre, her somewhat friend Jade, and Robbie. Robbie was her crush as long as she could remember.

"Hi!" Cat greeted in the friendly, high voice she always spoke in.

"Hey Cat." Tori said with a smile appearing on her lips.

"I want all of you to know I'm having a party tomorrow night and you're all invited." Cat handed out the cards. "Invitation for Tori, invitation for Jade, invitation for Beck, invitation for Andre, and invitation for Robbie."

"I don't really care but I'll come." Jade mumbled darkly, reading over the invitation. The rest of the gang muttered in agreement that they could make it.

"I don't think I have any plans tomorrow night." Andre observed more to himself then Cat.

"Well good!" Cat squealed in excitement, looking back at her fries and taking a bite.

"Hey Cat." Robbie began. "I was wondering if you want-" The bell suddenly rang.

"I have to get to class what did you want to tell me? Cat asked getting up and looking at Robbie.

"Never mind, forget it." Robbie faked a smile, but anyone could tell he was dying inside. Cat nodded and walked away, just leaving him and his popular friend, Beck. Every girl in school wanted him. Robbie, he didn't really fit in the group. But they treated him just the same.

"Hang in there Robbie. Someday you and Cat will be together." Beck tried to cheer him up, patting him on the back and leaving. Robbie made his way to his next class, History. Witch he didn't mind. He began to think that his perfect chance to ask her out was her party. The more he thought about it, the more it made since. Robbie became excided about tomorrow night. Before he knew it, the bell rang snapping him out of his thoughts. He forgot that he was in school.

He realized he spaced out.

Cat and Robbie's next class was both math. Witch they also shared with Tori. Cat was good at it, but it never really appealed to her. She was more into Drama class. Being popular, Tori most of the time starred in a lot of school plays. Once Cat got home she went on her laptop and worked on her math homework. She first checked her email. Her mood brightened when she realized that Robbie was requesting a video chat. Cat accepted the chat and opened it up.

"Hi cutie." Robbie greeted, making her blush slightly.

"Hi Robbie." Cat said giggling slightly.

"I'm looking forward to the party tomorrow." Robbie said sweetly. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Cat asked. "Thanks." Cat suddenly frowned. "I need to let you go. I have math homework to do."

"Okay, I have history homework to." Robbie frowned. "See you at the party?"

"See you."

"See you." Cat closed her laptop with a sigh and went into her backpack to get out her Math book.

**Yay! First chapter done! Even though it's short. please don't forget to check out my other story.**** Please REVIEW and tell me if you want more :D I LOVE CABBIE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I own nothing :)**

**Cat's POV**

Once I finished my homework, It was time for me to go to bed. I usually went to bed at about 10:00. Homework always took me a long time. When I went into my room, I cuddled on my bed beside my dog and went to sleep. When I awoke in the morning at 8:00 I was so excided for my party. All my friends were going to be here and I wanted it to be a party everyone was talking about. First I ate breakfast; Eggo's. I poured the syrup and ate them fast, wanting to set up stuff for the party.

My party starts at 7:00. I put out decorations, snacks, and a disco ball. I hope no one thinks it's lame! Suddenly I see Nona appear form her room. **(A/N- This is before Sam came)** Nona is my grandma.

"Good morning Cat." Nona greets.

"Good morning Nona." I greet back, still getting ready.

"Are you excided for you party tonight?" Nona asks excitedly. "How many friends are you having over?"

"I'm having Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Robbie." I answered. Nona nodded and went back into her room. Suddenly I hear a knock at the door. "Coming!" I yell as I approach the door. I look through the peep hole. It's Robbie! Crap I'm in my pajama's! "One minute please!" I yell as I dash into my room to find something to wear.

**Robbie's POV**

I wanted to surprise my favorite red-head and help her with the decorations because I know it's her first party and I want everything to go her way. I bet she's in her pajamas right now. It doesn't really matter that she is, because she's cute ether way. Cat opens the door.

"Hi Robbie. What are you doing here?" Cat asks in surprise.

"You know, I just wanted to see you and if you needed any help." I said sweetly, making her blush. I've always liked her, but I never knew if she felt the same way. We kissed at the Cow-Wow but we didn't talk about it at all. But this was my chance to ask her out. Cat invited me in. Her house looked awesome. Full of decoration, perfect for a party. "Wow Cat, your house looks amazing!" I complement.

"Thanks Robbie." She giggled cutely.

"Hey Robbie I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"We should make cookies!" Cat exclaimed. I nodded and we went into her kitchen. "You get the cookie doe and I'll get the pan." I got the cookie doe out of the pantry and gave it to Cat. Cat got the spoon and put the little balls of cookie doe on the pan.

"Here let me help you." I offer getting another spoon and walking up to her. My hands touched hers. I blushed. Once we put the cookies in the oven we went on the couch. "What do you want to do?" I ask.

"You want to watch a movie?" Cat suggested.

"Sure. You can pick." Cat nods and looks at her shelf of movies. A few moments later Cat came back, smiling with her pick. She showed me her pick, witch I was expecting her to pick. She picked Frozen. She loved that movie. Cat was about to put it in when I stopped her. "I'll put it in, you should relax." I offered. She gave me the movie and sat down. I put the movie in and sat down.

In the middle of the movie, the timer went of for the cookies. I paused the movie and Cat ran to the kitchen while I got up more slowly.

"Cat be car-" Cat screamed.

"I burned my hand!" Cat whimpered. The cookies were all over the floor. She must of forgot to put on the mittens when you get it out.

"Cat are you okay!?" I yell running up to the red-head.

"I-I'm f-fine." Cat stuttered.

"Hold on, I'll get you a bowl of cold water." I run up to the covert to get the bowl. I filled the bowl with cold water from the sink. "Here put your hand in here." Cat dips her hand in the water. "Does that feel better?"

"Yea."

**Awww, Robbie's so sweet! Alright that's it for now. Please don't forget to review. Last thing, I don't own Frozen :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter (it will be longer) I own nothing.**

**(No ones POV)**

Robbie cleaned up the mess and threw the cookies in the trash. Cat still had her hand in the bowl, now watching the movie, laughing at the snowman they just met. Once he was finished, he sat down with Cat.

"Sorry I spilled the cookies." Cat apologized sheepishly.

"It's not your fault, you were just excited." Robbie looked down st the red-heads hand in the bowl. "How's your hand?"

"It's fine now that your here." Cat giggled. Robbie nudged her playfully.

"Hey, I'll tell you what, after the movie we can go to the store and get some cookies there." He suggested. Once the movie was over, Robbie helped Cat get her hand out of the bowl. Cat dried her hand out and they headed to the store, which wasn't a far walk. Only about a block.

"Ooo! Candy!" Cat shouted as she went in the store, Robbie following smiling at the red-head. Cat grabbed two chocolate bars for Robbie and herself, while Robbie went to look for cookies. Robbie knew that Cat always choose softer cookies over harder ones. So he settled with soft chocolate-chip chips ahoy cookies. _I'm sure she'll like this._ Robbie thought to himself hopefully. Robbie went back to pay for the cookies with Cat at the register. Once Cat and Robbie set out the cookies and sat down.

"So what do you want to do?" Cat asked turning to Robbie. Robbie thought.

"We could sing." Robbie suggested hopefully.

"Sure." Cat nodded. Cat whispered what she wanted to sing to Robbie. He grabbed his guitar and sat back down next to cat.

(Robbie-Underlined) (Cat- _Italics_) (Both **Bold**)

"I think your swell, I think your swell,

You're the nugget to my chicken make the peanuts to my butter

Adding fiber to our diets benefacal for each other

You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth

You're Aretha Franklin and I'm r-e-s-p-e-c-t 

I love you like a cops marathon on TV 

I love you more than the original Star Wars trilogy

You're the guitar and I am the strings like a get ski in the water

You're New York, and I'm the buildings

You're my mother, I'm you're father." 

Robbie played a few notes then both of them sang. Cat took a scoot closer to Robbie, smiling.

**"And everyday, when you're walking down the street**

**Is like every other day because you're constantly walking down the street**

**And everyday, I'm only thinking about you**

**And a bunch of important things,**

**But primarily you**

**and it's true,**

**'Cause I think you're swell, I think you're swell**

**I'll be the Jagger to your Richards **

**The Captain to your Picard**

**If you a molten lava room I'll be the one inept guard**

**We go together like pastrami on rye**

**Like watching Titanic and trying not to cry**

We go together like a parade to confetti

And later if you hungry I'll make you some spaghetti,

_Would there be meatballs?_

There would

And I think you're swell,

I think your swell."

Before they know it, Robbie and Cat were face to face. Robbie leaned in gently. Cat phone suddenly buzzed, making them both pull away. _So close. _Robbie thought.

"Hello?" Cat asked. "Oh hey Tori. What? Why? You can't come to the party!?" Cat said confused.

**Wow! This chapter took me forever! I hade to go on youtube and look up these lyrics! Well anyways, I hope this is as long as requested. Can you do me a favor and leave me a review? Thank you for reading! See you next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

"But Tori! You said you were able to come!" Cat whined. Tori had told Cat that her grandmother was in the hospital and she couldn't come. "Okay, bye." The red-head hung up disapointed. Robbie put his guitar down and walked up to Cat.

"Are you okay?" Robbie asked concered for his friend. Cat didn't say anything. She just stood there, speechless.

"I'm fine." Her voice started to crack, looking like she was about to cry. Robbie wrapped her in a hug. Cat and Robbie stood there for several moments. Cat pulled away when she got a text from Beck, Jade, and Andre. Beck and Andre had to study for finals, and Jade was grounded.

Cat read the text messages over and over.

"Cat?" Robbie asked nervously. Cat looked up at him with sad eyes.

"My party is ruined." Cat muttered. Robbie looked at her with sorrow.

"No it's not." Robbie tried to assure her. Robbie grabbed her hand. "I'm still with you." Cat blushed.

"Your right. We could have the party by ourselfs! We don't need anyone else!" Cat exclaimed happily. The rest of the night Cat and Robbie partied. At one point of time they ate so much food they felt as if they were about to explode.

They danced, they laughed, they even talked about personal things. They listened to eachother. They let echother talk. Robbie checked the time on his phone. It read 11:00.

"Wow! It's already 11:00. I should get going!" Robbie exclaimed. Cat nodded and went to grab his coat. Robbie headed out towards the door.

"I had a good time. It was fun." Robbie said smiling.

"Yea it was fun." Cat agreed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Robbie began to think of why he didn't ask her out or at least admit he likes her. Before Cat closed the door, Robbie was fast enough.

"Cat wait!" Robbie stopped her.

"Yea?" She asked in confusion.

"I was wondering if you want... um..." Robbie sighs. "Goodnight." Robbie gave her a kiss on the check and left. _Why was I so nervous? It was only Cat._ He thought to himself. He didn't have a car, so Robbie had to settle for a bike. Which of coarse he didn't mind it as long as it took him places. Before he knew it, he was home. His mom would probably be asleep in he queen sized bed she used to share with his dad before they got divorced.

Robbie quietly went upstairs to go to bed. Soon he feel asleep. His dreams were filled of the sweet red-head. At school at lunch and everywhere they have been together.

_"Yay lunch!"_

_"What's that suppose to mean?!"_

_"I'm Cat international spy! It's not real."_

_"I colored my tiger purple. That's not in nature!"_

_"Is this a closet party? Look I have spoons!"_

_"My bibble!"_

_"Maybe I could just dye my hear blond."_

Robbie woke up knowing he was dreaming. His dream ended with one of the worst memories he has had. Being rejected by her. Robbie went down stairs to get breakfast. He looked at his choices of cereal and settled with Frosted Flakes.

**Cat's POV**

I wanted to get up early to go get up and visit Robbie. I felt like he wanted to tell me something. So I was going to ask him. Robbie and I live close together, so I can walk. I knock on his door. Hopefully he's awake. He opens it in surprise. He looks like he was going to say something but let it go.

"Can I come in?" I ask, trying not to sound rude.

"Of coarse." He invited. For some reason, it was kind of awkward. "So..." He started.

"So..." I repeated.

"Will you go out with me?" He blurted out. I didn't answer. I've been wanting this to happened. But now that it's happening I don't know what to say.

**Robbie's POV**

Why did I just blurt that out? She's not answering. I could have just ruined our friendship.

"I'm sorry, I should have said anything." I apologized, feeling embarrised. I'm about to leave, when Cat stops me.

"No wait! Yes!" She says excidedly.

**Yay she says yes! Please leave a review for me and I'll update soon. Love you all :)**


	5. Chapter 5

** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kind of lost inspiration.I own nothing** :)

"Come on Cat you don't want to go out with Robbie do you?" Jade asked getting stuff out of her locker. _Why did I come to her for advice? _Cat asked to herself. She had came to Jade for what to do when she thought that Robbie would ask her to the Cow Wow. Jade didn't really give good advice about stuff like that because every boy in Hollywood Arts was scared of her except for Beck.

"Well I kinda like Robbie." Cat admitted, smiling at the thought. Jade said nothing. Just closed her locker and went to class. Cat saw someone familiar approach. It was Tori.

"Hey Cat. Listen I'm sorry I couldn't come last night my grandma was in the hospital last night." Tori apologized.

"It's okay. I had a great night." Cat smiled, bringing herself back to the memory when it was just her and Robbie, dancing the night away. "At lease Robbie was there."

"Well that's awesome! I thought you were mad at me." Tori finished. Tori was about to leave but Cat stopped her by grabbing her arm, clumsily almost crashing her into one of the lockers.

"Wait! Tori! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Robbie asked me out!" Cat said trying to keep her excitement under control. Tori smiled.

"That awesome Cat! I'm so happy for you." Tori gave Cat a quick hug.

"I don't know what to do, what to wear! Come to my house tonight and help me!"

"Okay, I think I can-"

"My house!" Cat demanded.

_(Later that day.)_

Cat waited for Tori for a few minutes. Cat heard the doorbell. on the door. "_Dingdong". _She said silently. It was Tori. She had brought a few outfits for Cat to try on. Cat invited her in. They went into her room and closed the door. Tori had showed Cat a blue, pink, and an orange dress. Being Cat, she decided to wear a pink dress.

"I want the pink one!" Cat exclaimed.

"You should try it on." Tori suggested. Once Cat tried it on, she went out to show Tori. She thought that she looked decent with it on.

"Wow Cat, you look great! Robbie will love it tonight!

"Thanks. Hey what time is it?"

"It is..." Tori got out her pear phone and checked the time. "6:00."

"Then Robbie should be here-" The doorbell suddenly rang. "Ding Dong!" Tori looked confused.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" Cat questioned approaching the door. It was Robbie.

**Robbie's POV**

I see Cat open the door. She's in a pink dress that caught my eye. She looked so beautiful.

"Robbie?" I heard Cat say snapping me back into reality. " Are you ready?" Cat asked. I nodded. I must have looked really stupid just standing there most likely with my mouth open. Kariokie Dokie wasn't a far walk, but I still felt bad not having a car.

"Listen I'm sorry I don't have a car."

"It's fine."

"You look pretty."

Pretty, why did I just use that word? If I could really talk right now I would say something much more. I'm not sure you know what I mean. Just the fact that I am going out on a date with Cat Valentine makes me speechless. When I first started developing my crush on Cat, it was hard not to ask her out right away. I was so afraid I was going to be rejected. And hell, I was rejected. I don't know why she wouldn't go out with me. In fact, I do know why. I was a nerd with a puppet, a nobody. I don't even understand how I got involved with the group.

Thank god I stopped using Rex. I didn't need him in my life, it wasn't worth it. I'm going for something more like comedy.

Sorry, back to Cat. It's amazing how time can change. I look at her standing there, so beautiful. When doesn't she look beautiful? Oh no. Gosh I was so lost in thought that I wasn't paying attention. Cat was talking to me.

"Mind if I hold your hand?" Cat asked nervously.

"Me?" I ask confused, pointing at myself. Cat Valentine wanted to hold _my _hand. Cat just nodded. "O-okay." I said nervously. Cat grabbed my hand. "Wait!" I had changed my mind. Cat looked sad.

"What? Why not?" She squeaked.

"It will hurt too much when you let go." Cat grabbed my hand anyway.

"Then I'll never let go then." I smiled.

"I'm sorry for spacing out earlier, I was just thinking about how lucky I was."

"Aw Robbie." She moved closer to me, squeezing my hand still. I still fell pretty lame wearing a plain blue shirt and pant while she was wearing a beautiful pink knee-high dress. At this time I realized we were really close to Karaoke Dokie.

"Were here!" Cat squealed.

"Well look at that, we sure are." I said smirking

As we got inside I approached counter and asked for two. We had to wait for ten minutes. Cat was still holding my hand.

"C-Cat?"

"Yes Robbie?"

"Is my hand still sweating?"

She giggled. "Like a fish"

"Oh. Sorry about that" I said

"Robbie, it might be me. hehe"

"Are you cold?" We were outside and I noticed that she was shivering. O felt really bad because I hadn't taken a jacket. Stupid me.

"Well I mean we could.."

"Cuddle?" Cat said

Wow. I was surprised. Cat wanted to cuddle with me.

"Yea" I retorted back

Just as we were about to cuddle, are number got called. Shoot. We walked towards the front of the stage where we got seated in the front row. I then saw a very familiar face. No. It's my old bully from grade school. Winston.

**There it is! I just want to thank my wonderful sister that help me write this. Until next time, Ashley**


End file.
